Woman of the Year
"Woman of the Year" is the seventeenth episode of season 2 of the NBC television series Parks and Recreation. It originally aired on March 4, 2010 to 4.64 million viewers. Storyline The Parks and Recreation Department receives a letter from the Pawnee chapter of the Indiana Organization of Women, which Leslie Knope believes is her congratulatory letter as the recipient of the group's Woman of the Year award: the coveted Dorothy Everton Smythe Female Empowerment Award. Much to her surprise and disappointment, however, the award has actually gone to Ron Swanson in recognition of town projects Leslie primarily developed. Ron secretly acknowledges the award as a ridiculous mistake. However, he uses the mistake as an opportunity to tease Leslie before later recommending her as the award recipient. Ron constantly brags about the award, even commissioning a professional photographer to take his official portrait for the award ceremony. Eventually, Ron admits he is joking and attempts to recommend Leslie for the award. However, the IOW director, Elise Yarktin, reveals that a man was strategically chosen for the first time for marketing purposes. Frustrated with the politics of the awards, Leslie and Ron plan for him to make a disparaging acceptance speech condemning the awards. However, at the ceremony itself, Ron instead publicly presents the award to Leslie, to the frustration of the IOW director and members. The next day's newspaper proclaims Ron the winner, with Leslie and Ron later deciding that the award is meaningless, anyway. The plaque is thrown into a wastebasket, where Leslie later secretly retrieves it. In a subplot, Tom Haverford drops off a temporary liquor license renewal at the Snakehole Lounge nightclub, where the owner, Fred, tells him they are seeking investors who can buy a share for $10,000. Although he does not have the money, Tom reveals that part-ownership in a nightclub is a long-time dream of his, so he seeks assistance from his fast-talking friend, Jean-Ralphio Saperstein, who contributes $5,000. Tom has $4,000 of his own but still needs $1,000, so he seeks further help from his co-workers. Donna Meagle expresses an interest, but decides against it when she means Jean-Ralphio and declares, "I hate that guy." Meanwhile, Andy Dwyer's bandmate Burly tells Andy he needs to change his living habits or move out, leading to April Ludgate helping Andy look for an apartment of his own. They find one within close proximity of April's house, prompting her to note that they can carpool to work together. But when Andy learns Tom needs $1,000, he forgoes the apartment to give Tom the money as a gift. April is surprised by the choice and disappointed with the result. In the episode's final scene, Tom is shown enjoying his nightclub part ownership, until he learns Donna has bought three shares herself. Quotes Leslie: Every child has the right to play, no matter how boring the sport. Ron: Awards are stupid, which is why I fully intend to decline this nonsense and recommend it go to Leslie because she works really hard and I don't. However, she cares way too much about crap like this, which is why I can't pass up this opportunity to tease her about it. Andy: April, you're like an angel with no wings. April: So like a person? Ron: Leslie Be proud of yourself. You deserve an award. Not this one, obviously. This one belongs to me. But some other one. Some other lesser award. Tom: I have two questions for you. One, are you ready for the investment opportunity of a lifetime? And two, do any of you have pacemakers or a history of epilepsy? Jerry: Yes. Both. Tom: Anybody? No? Alright. Jean-Ralphio: What up, Big Teeeeeee...stop. This must be the lovely Donna. Enchanté. Listen beautiful, let's cut the bull, alright? You want this. I definitely want this. T.H. wants this. Let's seal this devil's threeway right here, right now. Step one: We buy into this club. Step two: We roll over to the club, either in your Mercedes-Benz or my pre-owned Acura Legend. Step three: I dagger you on the dancefloor. Just bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, now all the ladies sayin', bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce. What do you say, sexy? Donna: I'm out. Tom: Why?! Donna: I hate that guy. Ron: Come on Leslie, you know I'm not sexist. I love powerful women. Leslie: You do attend a shocking number of WNBA games.